Yami no DiGiOh
by Chaos Chao
Summary: A freak occurance in the Shadow Realm...and Yami finds himself in a whole new dimension, minus his friends and Aibou. The plus side? Guess what's waiting for him when he first wakes up...still on the megahiatus, sorry ppl
1. Chapter One

Hey, guess what? I got bored fiddling with my angst, so -  
  
  
Yami: YES! YES! YES!  
  
  
'xcuse me... *thud sound is heard*  
  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
  
There we go...as I was trying to say, I was bored so I've started this little crossover fic! Enjoy!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Chaos Chao doesn't own and definitely can't afford either Yugioh or Digimon.  
  
  
Claimer: I own the idea! It's MINE!  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the shade of the trees, a figure lay on the ground unmoving. For hours he lay there, not moving even as the   
  
  
  
strange creature that was watching him crept closer. The creature sniffed the figure's hand before making it's way onto his   
  
  
  
chest to wait. In the cool morning breeze the creature was lolled to a peaceful sleep…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He stirred, feeling the edges of a major headache brushing alongside his mind. He had no real idea where he was, and   
  
  
  
so in the interest of curiosity he opened his eyes. Seeing the strange creature on his chest made him start, but he quickly   
  
  
  
gained control over himself. Upon closer inspection, the creature proved to be asleep, leaving him rather perplexed. He   
  
  
  
decided to try getting his bearings without getting up. Looking around, he saw clear skies, grass, trees, and general   
  
  
  
scenery that he wasn't used to. Except for the creature asleep on top of him, he was alone. He tried to make mental contact   
  
  
  
with his Aibou, without any success. He was completely cut off, left feeling half-empty. He knew he still wore his Item, but   
  
  
  
something was blocking the connection. As this puzzling turn of events crossed his mind, the creature on his chest awoke.   
  
  
  
It blinked sleepily, yawning before noticing his alertness. Then it stared eye to eye with him. He wasn't sure what to do   
  
  
  
now that the thing was awake, but it was beginning to feel very heavy. He said, "Can you please get off me?" He felt a bit   
  
  
  
foolish for talking to it at first, but it raised an eyebrow and hopped right off. He sat up and looked at it. It looked   
  
  
  
like a small yellow ball, with a fox's tail and blue eyes. As he watched, it opened it's mouth. "Feeling better?" He   
  
  
  
blinked. "You can talk?" "Of course. Everything can talk, if you know how to listen." He felt even more confused at this   
  
  
  
point. "What are you?" "I'm a Digimon. My name is Viximon, pleased to make your acquaintance." "A Digimon?" Viximon   
  
  
  
sighed slightly. "I will explain. Digimon is short for Digital Monster. We come from a dimension called the Digital World.   
  
  
  
On various occasions and for various reasons, Digimon are partnered with humans from the Real World. That's our name for   
  
  
  
the dimension you come from. Is this making any sense?" He nodded, slowly. "I was right. This isn't the Shadow Realm."   
  
  
  
"What is a Shadow Realm?" He blinked, then explained it as best he could. Viximon shuddered. "Sounds like the Dark Ocean.   
  
  
  
But this Duel Monsters thing sounds intriguing…say, I never caught your name." "My friends call me Yami." "Darkness? Why   
  
  
  
would they call you that?" Yami then explained the Millennium Items, his relationship with his Light, and the strange   
  
  
  
circumstances that had separated him from the others. "I have no idea where to begin looking, either," he finished. Viximon   
  
  
  
looked thoughtful. "I can help you there, I think." Yami looked at the Digimon in surprise. "Why would you help?" "As a   
  
  
  
Digimon, I am obligated to stay by my partner and help as much as possible." "Partner?" Viximon smiled and nudged Yami's   
  
  
  
hand. He realized he had been holding something this entire time, and looked at it. It was a tiny device. "That is a   
  
  
  
Digivice," Viximon explained. "When you first encounter your Digimon partner, you receive one. It will allow me to   
  
  
  
Digivolve, and it symbolizes a special bond that all partners share, similar to the one you have from your Puzzle." Yami was   
  
  
  
really confused now. "What about my Aibou?" "It doesn't change a thing between you two," Viximon assured him. "In   
  
  
  
fact…since you have a partner, he's likely to have one of his own." Yami stood, still feeling confused over this new   
  
  
  
development but refusing to let it affect his thoughts any longer. "In that case Viximon, where do you think we should go?"   
  
  
  
"I think we should go this way!" The Digimon started bouncing the way she had indicated, and Yami could see she was   
  
  
  
determined to help as much as possible, though it was clear she wasn't able to provide much. He walked over, saw how much   
  
  
  
faster he was, and picked her up. She giggled, and Yami smiled slightly even though he had no idea what was so funny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Ahem...betcha nobody knows what Viximon Digivolves into!  
  
  
Guess...'cause you're going to find out next chappy!  
  
  
Yami: @_@  
  
  
Oh don't worry, Yami'll be fine. All I have to do is say the magic words...*clears throat* I challenge you to a duel!  
  
  
Yami: Wha! WHAT DUEL? WHERE? MUST FIND DUEL! *runs off*  
  
  
Magic words...like 'Food' for Joey and 'Accessories' for Mai, everybody has them. Oh, and R&R kudasai! 


	2. Read it! It's not gonna kill you, you k

K...might be wrong on this but...  
  
  
I suppose it's my own fault for assuming (1) People would read this, (2) That your average anime watcher doesn't do research, and (3) That anybody cared. *self pity decends*  
  
  
Viximon: Don't be sad, I like it!  
  
  
Really? KKKAAAWWWWIIIII!  
  
  
Viximon: *blush*  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Digimon or Yugioh  
  
  
  
Claimer: My idea!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Viximon was very curious when they finally made camp and Yami said something about not needing to eat. "You   
  
  
  
seriously don't need food?" She asked. "That's right," he confirmed. It boggled Viximon's mind, since Digimon are almost   
  
  
  
constantly hungry. "Suit yourself," she said before getting started on the fruit from a nearby tree. Yami was very   
  
  
  
surprised at how much the tiny Digimon needed to eat. It sort of reminded him of the level of Joey and Tristan's appetite.   
  
  
  
That thought lead to yet another thought about his Aibou. He had tried to open contact every half hour, with no success.   
  
  
  
Trying again, he met with failure and sighed. He sat and leaned against a tree, and after finishing off the fruit Viximon   
  
  
  
joined him. Viximon's light snores carried over the breeze as Yami dozed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami woke from his doze, starting before he realized where he was. He settled back down, wondering what had awoken   
  
  
  
him. Then he heard the noise again. "Viximon, wake up," he whispered. The Digimon mumbled a protest before opening her   
  
  
  
eyes. She yawned slowly, then he mouth closed with a loud snap. "Uh-oh. Other Digimon coming." Yami got up, as did   
  
  
  
Viximon. "How bad is this," he asked. "Very," she said. Then a new Digimon entered their little clearing. It was black   
  
  
  
with yellow striping, and didn't look friendly. Yami looked at the 'Digivice' when it beeped. It displayed data on their   
  
  
  
opponent. "ViElecmon?" "That's my name, don't wear it out!" Called ViElecmon. "Boy oh boy, I get to stomp on some   
  
  
  
weaklings for breakfast!" "This is bad," Viximon said. "He may be on the Rookie Level, but I'm just In-Training!" "So   
  
  
  
long, suckers!" ViElecmon prepared to launch his attack, but then the Digivice shot a blast of light at Viximon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Viximon, Digivolve to…Renamon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was startled, to say the least. But it was nothing compared to how badly ViElecmon was taking it. "Dammit! Well, you   
  
  
  
may have Digivolved, but I'll still take you on! Jamming Thunder!" The evil Digimon shot a bolt of electricity at Renamon,   
  
  
  
who nimbly leapt aside. Her new body was tall and elegant, not nearly as awkward as her In-Training form had been. She   
  
  
  
danced around ViElecmon's attacks with superb grace. She hit him repeatedly. "Assassin Bolt!" She leapt into the air, high   
  
  
  
over the attack, and folded her arms in front of her. Then she swept them wide open. "Diamond Storm!" Thousands of   
  
  
  
crystals hit ViElecmon, and blasted him with white energy. ViElecmon barely had time to cry out before he was deleted.   
  
  
  
Renamon landed, and looked at Yami with an amused expression. He suddenly realized he was staring with his mouth hanging   
  
  
  
wide open, and shut it. "Impressed?" Renamon asked. "Very," he said. "Can you explain that Digivolution thing again?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, Yami's partnered to Renamon. Who _didn't_ see that coming, I wonder?  
  
  
Renamon: Don't be offended. Chaos is just a little review deprived and cranky.  
  
  
Yami: Cranky being an understatment here.  
  
  
Uh-huh! I leave you all with this little quote: If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all...but if you ignore me and say it anyway I'll never forgive you. So R&R please! 


	3. Ditto on this chapter!

Yami: Well, here it is.  
  
  
Renamon: The moment you've been waiting for.  
  
  
YES! I am BACK from X-mas vacation! Sorry for the delay, so all of you nice peeps can go read now! Yay!  
  
  
Yami & Renamon: -_-;;  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: What on earth gives you any idea i have things worth sueing for?  
  
  
Claimer: My idea! It came to me...my own...my precious...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Renamon and Yami wandered around the Digital World for days, Yami walking and Renamon leaping from tree to tree and   
  
  
  
phasing in and out of sight randomly. This seemingly odd match worked out perfectly as far as they were concerned. During   
  
  
  
their travels, they would run into other Digimon. They would ask the friendly, nice Digimon about the whereabouts of Yami's   
  
  
  
Aibou. Most of them didn't know anything, but they were all happy to give directions. When they encountered evil and   
  
  
  
dangerous Digimon, Renamon would fight. And so far, she had even managed to take out a few Champion Level Digimon, even   
  
  
  
though she was still Rookie. Yami walked to a hilltop and stopped to look around. The terrain in front of him was a lot   
  
  
  
more forest that after a few miles opened into large fields. There were some mountains in the background, making it a very   
  
  
  
pretty view. Yami sighed. An even better sight would have been his Aibou and their friends. "Renamon…" Instantly, she   
  
  
  
phased into view beside him. "Where now?" "The Betamon we met said there was a city a short ways out of the forest,"   
  
  
  
Renamon replied. "I can just see it." Yami looked where she pointed. "I'll have to take your word for it," he said, "Since   
  
  
  
you have the better angle of perspective." Renamon smiled, the fact she was taller than her partner an old joke between   
  
  
  
them. The trip to the edge of the forest would take them the rest of the day, Yami noted. He started when Renamon scooped   
  
  
  
him in one of her arms. "Renamon?" "You don't want to walk the whole way, do you?" She smirked and began leaping from   
  
  
  
treetop to treetop. "Why Renamon, I didn't know you cared," Yami said with his own smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They reached the edge of the woods in less than an hour, where Renamon gently set Yami down. "I must have been   
  
  
  
slowing us down considerably," Yami said as he took a look back at the hilltop they had been at before. "I wasn't going to   
  
  
  
say anything, you seemed to enjoy walking." Yami rolled his eyes and started for the city, Renamon following close behind.   
  
  
  
The 'city' was really more of a village, filled with Digimon ranging from In-Training to a single Ultimate, the chieftain.   
  
  
  
"Ah, greetings travelers!" The small bird-like Digimon said when the two of them were ushered in. "I am Deramon, leader of   
  
  
  
Noll City! How may I help you?" Yami began. "We are looking for someone -" "Indeed? Human or Digimon?" "Human. A boy   
  
  
  
that goes by the name of Yugi." "What does he look like?" "Me, but smaller." "Not to mention cuter," Renamon said to   
  
  
  
herself, loud enough to draw a glare from Yami and a laugh from Deramon. "Ooh hoo hoo! You're looking for a smaller version   
  
  
  
of yourself, that's a new one!" Deramon wiped his eyes and looked serious. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but no humans   
  
  
  
have come through here very recently. Certainly not ones that look like you! The last ones…yes, I believe it was that   
  
  
  
fellow with the Veemon partner, the girl with the Hawkmon, and the other one." Deramon frowned. "Other one?" Renamon   
  
  
  
asked. "The former Digimon Emperor and his partner Wormon. Not many Digimon are fond of that boy; he may have stopped being   
  
  
  
evil but what he did is inexcusable. Not that I'm one to hold a grudge," Deramon said quickly. "Anyway, feel free to stay   
  
  
  
here as long as you need to! You can ask any of the townsfolk for information. Perhaps they've seen something you need   
  
  
  
outside of town. Good luck with your search!" Deramon chirped the last as they left. "Now what?" "We ask for directions,   
  
  
  
I suppose," Yami said in a very downhearted manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They wandered down the street, various Digimon passing them by with nary a second glance. "Yami, why don't we spend   
  
  
  
the night here," Renamon asked. "If we can find a place, maybe," Yami replied as he moved out the way for a pair of Floramon   
  
  
  
that were talking intently. At the edge of town, several In-Training were playing a game with a ball. "Pass it to me!"   
  
  
  
cried one. The one with the ball, a Koromon, tried to pass it but kicked the ball too hard (even though he didn't have   
  
  
  
legs), sending it flying. Yami grabbed the ball as it hit him. "You okay?" Renamon asked, while the In-Trainings came over   
  
  
  
with worried looks. "That one's got quite a kick on him," Yami said with a smirk, causing the young Digimon to laugh at   
  
  
  
their blushing friend. "I'm the best soccer player in town!" He boasted, then blushed again. "Soccer? Isn't that a human   
  
  
  
sport?" "Yeah, but back at the Primary Village this human came and taught us how to play!" Said a Tokomon. Suddenly, a   
  
  
  
voice cried out from the sky. "INCOMING! CLEAR THE RUNWAY, YOU GUYS!" A giant bird Digimon flapped crazily as it came in   
  
  
  
for a landing. Renamon pulled Yami out of the way as it hit the ground with an earth-shattering thud. "Oh, my aching   
  
  
  
wings…" said the Digimon as it got on it's feet. "What's up, Birdramon?" "Been flying hard to get here before the storm   
  
  
  
that's headed this way," Birdramon said as she panted for air. "A big one?" "A hurricane! Somebody tell Deramon,"   
  
  
  
Birdramon said, trailing off as she noticed Yami for the first time. As the In-Trainings bounced away, she studied him   
  
  
  
intently. "You're a human, aren't you?" Yami nodded. Birdramon then turned to Renamon. "And you're traveling with him?"   
  
  
  
"I'm his partner," Renamon said smoothly. "It's a small Digital World after all!" Birdramon was about to say more, but the   
  
  
  
sky darkened over and rain began falling, causing all of them to hurry as best they could into town seeking shelter. A   
  
  
  
Floramon stuck it's head out a door and called them over. "Do you need a place to stay?" "Yes, thank you very much!"   
  
  
  
Birdramon said, then looked at the doorway apprehensively. It was about one half her size. As Renamon and Yami went inside,   
  
  
  
Birdramon glowed and shrank. She was now a small pink bird, and dashed inside just as the wind blew the door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten bucks everyone knows what Digimon that is.  
  
  
Yami: I never take sucker bets. 


	4. Yay! Unexpected events!

First, i'd like to make some annoucements:  
  
Sorry people, unless my angst gets its rear in gear and helps me out, my Hope sequel and the next parts of The Saddest Words aren't coming out as anything but stale, boring, and unoriginal.  
  
  
Yami: And so, until then i'm safe from her torture! ^_________^  
  
  
Renamon: Obviously you haven't read ahead.  
  
  
Yami: *reads* O_O !!!!  
  
  
Hey I gotta get my kicks in _somewhere_ (^_______________________________^)  
  
  
Help is always wanted! Ideas will be used with permission! Please help!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See last chapter, you unbeliever you  
  
Claimer: Same here  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the house were several Floramon. They were talking amongst themselves, while Yami and Renamon sat in a different   
  
  
  
corner. The shrunken Birdramon came right over. "I guess I better re-introduce myself. I'm Biyomon!" "What were you   
  
  
  
saying earlier, about this being a small world?" Renamon said with her usual straightforwardness. "That? Oh, that's   
  
  
  
because I have a human partner of my own." "Really?" "Uh-huh. Her name's Sora. She's my best friend in the world!" "Do   
  
  
  
many people get partners?" Yami asked. "Oh, barely anyone gets to be partnered with a human. How long have you two been   
  
  
  
partners?" "A few days, a week at most," Renamon said. "Really? Then…you must have come through during that weird storm!"   
  
  
  
"Weird storm?" "It wasn't like a normal storm," Biyomon said as she thought back. "The sky was all streaky, and I could   
  
  
  
have sworn I saw at least five different dimensions in it." "Do you know which ones?" "Uh, gee, let me see…" Biyomon   
  
  
  
absentmindedly sucked on some of her fingers as she thought back. "I remember seeing the Real World, other parts of the   
  
  
  
Digital World, the Dark Ocean, that dimension the others went to that grants wishes, and a place I've never even heard of   
  
  
  
before. It was all black, streaked with red and blue. It gave me the willies!" "The Shadow Realm," Yami mused aloud.   
  
  
  
"That's where we were before we got separated." Yami asked Biyomon if she had seen his Aibou or any of their friends.   
  
  
  
"Nope, sorry. But I'll be sure to keep an eye out from now on!" Biyomon was so cheery, the other two couldn't help but   
  
  
  
smile. Outside, the storm raged on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By dawn, the storm finally passed over and the residents of Noll City could go outside again. The damage to the city   
  
  
  
from the storm was minimal. "You wanted to stay here for the night, you know," Yami made the point of mentioning to Renamon.   
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head as he laughed. They bade Biyomon goodbye and left, heading for the mountains Yami   
  
  
  
had noticed in the distance the day before. Though the sky was clear and the weather was beautiful now that the storm had   
  
  
  
passed, something seemed a bit off for both of them. The feeling kept increasing the further they traveled. It all came to   
  
  
  
a head deep in the forest on the far side of the field. They had just walked into a clearing when Yami's senses began   
  
  
screaming at him. "Renamon, stop." "What is it?" Renamon looked at him curiously. Yami answered her slowly, his eyes   
  
  
  
flicking over the open space before them. "I can sense a negative force nearby. It feels powerful." "Well, there's nothing   
  
  
  
in these woods that could emit something like that. At least not normally…" Renamon trailed off. "What?" "Something's   
  
  
  
coming. It doesn't feel right." Just then, a Digimon entered the clearing from the other side. It was a Greymon, according   
  
  
  
to Yami's Digivice. But this Greymon seemed…out of it. His eyes were blank and a glowing red, completely unnatural. "Would   
  
  
  
that cover your 'not feeling right', Renamon?" Yami asked calmly enough. Even he could see there was something not right   
  
  
  
going on here. A strange cry erupted from the sky, and the pair looked up to see an Airdramon swoop down to hover just to   
  
  
  
the right. On it's back was a rider. Yami blinked - it looked like a boy barely Yugi's age. But what a strange outfit -   
  
  
  
all purple and gold trim. "Well well, what do we have here?" The boy leapt lightly off the flying Digimon, unfazed by the   
  
  
  
long drop. Renamon instinctively got in between the two of them. Yami just raised an eyebrow and addressed the strange boy.   
  
  
  
"Well, I believe that we haven't had the displeasure of making your acquaintance, Mr.…?" The boy huffed. "Some people have   
  
  
  
no brains whatsoever. I'm the Digimon Emperor, you fool!" "And I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt," Yami said back. "So I would   
  
  
  
suggest you not waste your time trying and failing to impress me." Yami thought for a second, then added, "Quite miserably   
  
  
  
failing too, wouldn't you say Renamon?" "Most definitely," she said. During their stay in Noll City, Biyomon had told them   
  
  
  
a lot about the history of the Digital World. So Yami and Renamon had a bit of an idea about who the Digimon Emperor was and   
  
  
  
how he operated. The Digimon Emperor, after nearly shooting steam out of his ears in fury, suddenly broke into a twisted   
  
  
  
smile. "Ah, so my reputation has proceeded me. In that case…" He pulled out a whip and cracked it expertly. "Greymon!"   
  
  
  
  
The Greymon stomped forward with a roar. "Make an example of them, would you?" "Nova Flare!" The gigantic blast of blue   
  
  
  
fire shot towards Yami and Renamon. Renamon easily leaped over the flames, and Yami blocked them with the magic of his   
  
  
  
Puzzle. Renamon tried her Diamond Storm on Greymon, but he flicked it away with his tail. He was really strong, and with   
  
  
  
one blast of his Nova Flare he knocked Renamon to the dirt. Yami cursed, desperately wanting to help his partner somehow.   
  
  
  
At that thought, he noticed his Digivice glowing slightly. //Wait a second…I get it now!// He channeled his feelings through   
  
  
  
the Digivice and a blast of light engulfed Renamon as Greymon lined up to finish her off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Renamon, Digivolve to…Youkomon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Youkomon's appearance was of a giant eight-tailed fox with Yin-Yang signs on her like the ones of her Renamon form. But   
  
  
  
there was one particularly startling change in her looks. Instead of being blond, she now had black fur. Her tails and feet   
  
  
  
were engulfed in a red blaze. It certainly surprised the Digimon Emperor. "How can that be possible! Greymon, destroy them   
  
  
  
NOW!" "Nova Flare!" Greymon's attack went straight for Youkomon, but the Dark Digimon just spread her tails wide, and the   
  
  
  
fires on each tip got even brighter. "Fox Tail Fire Balls!" From each tail shot a ball of red fire, and together they   
  
  
  
slammed into the blue blast, canceling it out. Youkomon charged, and though Greymon dodged her tackle, one of her tails   
  
  
  
caught him on the side of his head. As the Digimon staggered, Yami was able to spot a black collar around the Digimon's neck   
  
  
  
that was definitely not supposed to be there. "Youkomon, the collar!" She wheeled around and as Greymon was still out for a   
  
  
  
loop she bolted forward. Leaping into the air and suddenly going into a forward roll, her body was covered in a veil of   
  
  
  
flame. "Crimson Wheel!" A fiery dragon's head formed from the flames and shot towards Greymon, hitting the collar and   
  
  
  
destroying it. She landed, and as they watched the Greymon collapsed, glowing and changing into a tiny orange dinosaur as he   
  
  
  
did so. "Blast you!" The Digimon Emperor screamed as he nimbly leapt onto his waiting Airdramon. "You haven't seen the   
  
  
  
last of me!" He yelled as the Digimon flew away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Time for my favorite Digimon Character! Ken-chan!  
  
  
Ken: Hello.  
  
  
Yami: Oh sure, you don't torture _him_...  
  
  
Renamon: What about me?  
  
  
You're my favorite Digimon, silly!  
  
  
Renamon: ^___^ 


	5. A new Chapter finally

Peeps like me! They really really like me!  
Yami: -_- And we're simply _ever_ so thrilled about it.  
You know, you should be a lot nicer to me Yami....  
Renamon: Nice knowing you kiddo. *flees*  
*Bolt of lighting hits Yami*  
Yami: O_O  
And here we see Yami sporting a very - snort - attractive designer gown. You'll note the meticulously placed cuts where we can see Yami's - giggle - Dark Magician Girl boxers showing through....  
*Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, and Yami Malik appear, and start taking pictures*  
Yami Bakura, Kaiba, & Yami Malik: Muwahahahahahahah! Ebay, here we come! *they run off*  
Yami: ;_;  
Ken: Yes, um, well...while everyone else is busy...I think I'll just get the fic going now....  
Disclaimer: What's not mine still ain't mine.  
Claimer: What's mine is mine.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yami went right over to check on the tiny orange Digimon. "He's just exhausted," Youkomon's voice came from behind   
him. "He'll be fine after he wakes up." Yami had to agree with her - after less than a minute later the Digimon began   
coming around. "…Why does my head always feel so sore after that happens?…Ugh, hey, where am I?" "Safe," Yami said. "Are   
you all right?" "Nothing a few gallons of ice cream won't cure. Wait a second…" The Digimon looked around, seemingly   
expecting someone else. "Don't worry; the Digimon Emperor took off after I defeated you," Youkomon said. "That's a relief -   
holy toothpaste, you're a Dark Digimon!" Yami felt very confused as the two stared each other down in front of him. "So   
what if I am?" Youkomon said, not thrilled with the smaller Digimon's tone. "No offense or anything, but Dark Digimon are   
evil!" "If I'm evil, then why did I just save you from the Digimon Emperor?" "Uh…well…" "Excuse me," Yami piped up, "But   
can someone inform me what the problem is?" "Dark Digimon are considered to be evil, because most of them usually are,"   
Youkomon explained. "Hold up! Is that a human? Why would a Dark Digimon be going around in the Digital World with a   
human?" "Shut up and listen, will you? One, I only Digivolved to this form a few minutes ago, and Two, this happens to be   
my partner." "Partner?" Yami sighed and held up his Digivice. "A Digivice? You really are partners! It's a -" "Small   
Digital World after all?" "How'd you know I was going to say that?" "Because the Biyomon we met said the exact same thing.   
She said she had a partner too, a human named Sora." "That's a real coincidence! I know both of them! My partner's Tai,   
and I'm Agumon!" "This is Yami, and I'm Youkomon." Yami, meanwhile, was scanning the sky nervously. "I think we should get   
moving," he said, "Unless we want to be found by the Digimon Emperor again." "Good plan. Hop on, you two!" Agumon and Yami   
clambered on Youkomon's back, and she took off. "So, where're the two of you headed?" Agumon asked. "We're looking for   
some friends of mine. I don't suppose you've seen anyone that looks like a shorter me?" Yami asked the last part a bit   
half-heartedly. "Well, I haven't, but I know exactly what to do in this sort of situation! We can find Tai, and our friends   
can help you find your friends!" "How do we find your partner?" Youkomon called over the rushing wind as she ran. "That   
depends. Do you know where you met Biyomon?" "Noll City. Step on it, Youkomon!" "Aye aye, captain!"   
As they reached the edge of the forest, and Noll City came into view, Youkomon told her passengers to get off. Then   
she glowed and de-Digivolved to Renamon. "Why did you change color when you Digivolved?" Yami asked as the three of them   
made their way into town. "Actually, it was entirely your fault." Yami looked a bit put out. "Forgive me for trying to   
help out, then." Renamon laughed. "You take everything so literally, Yami! What I meant was because you happen to be a   
dark spirit, when I Digivolved I took on related characteristics. With anyone else, I would have changed into Kyubimon, the   
blond, silver-fired version." "Oh. Um, did you want to be Kyubimon?" "Now, I think it'd be uncomfortable. What you   
Digivolve to is what you get, anyway." The remainder of their conversation was interrupted when Agumon found Biyomon,   
causing a great deal of happiness in both parties. "Miss me, Biyomon?" "Miss you?!?! We've been scouring the Digital World   
silly for you, Agumon! You know how depressed Tai gets when you go missing! Oh, hi again!" "Hi Biyomon. Agumon said you   
could help us." "You can call everybody, and then they'll be able to help Yami and Renamon!" "Good plan, except I don't   
think I can get to where they are very quickly. I'm grounded until I get back to Sora." "No problem - we can ride on   
Youkomon!" "Wait, aren't Youkomon Dark Digimon?" "Don't hate me just because my Champion Form is beautiful," Renamon said   
without looking at them. Yami swallowed a laugh, instead letting a smirk show. "Now I'm just confused," Biyomon said.  
There was a lot more confusion until Biyomon finally got the idea. Then she suggested getting a ride with someone   
else first because the Digidestined were a really long way away. A little persuasion on Biyomon's part got them a free trip   
with a passing Blimpmon. It was a very windy ride, and none of them particularly minded when they bade Blimpmon goodbye   
seven hours later. "I need time to recover from that grueling experience, who's up for some lunch?" Agumon and Biyomon went   
to get lunch, and Renamon and Yami followed at a slightly more moderate pace. When they finally found the others, they were   
stuffing their faces in a big patch of wild berries. Renamon ate some too, and at the insistence of an incredulous Agumon   
Yami also ate a berry. When the Digimon weren't looking, he stuck the rest of the generous handful in his pocket. As soon   
as the Digimon were full, which was a longer time later than it should have been, Biyomon lead the way through the woods.   
"If I remember right, there's plenty of open space at the edge of this forest. And before I left, Sora said they would be   
headed this way, so if we're really lucky we won't have too far to go after all!" They reached the forest edge just over an   
hour later. They had spent the time listening to Yami telling as much as he remembered of his life in Egypt. Agumon was   
plagued by an insatiable curiosity about the subject, and asked so many questions Biyomon finally blurted he was beginning to   
sound just like Izzy and Tentomon. Yami and Renamon had no idea what she was talking about, but Agumon spluttered something   
and stopped asking questions. It was just as well, because an unpleasant sight welcomed them at the wood's edge.  
The plains were there, but something else was too - a bunch of somethings. "Where did all these Control Spires come   
from? They weren't here last time I was here!" Yami looked at all the dark towers, shivering without realizing it. "Those   
are most certainly not natural, I hope." "They sure aren't! The Digimon Emperor puts those up. They stop normal   
Digivolution, and they direct the Dark Rings when he isn't here to do it himself." In the distance, a faint explosion marked   
where one Control Spire had stood moments before. "Somebody's knocking down the Spires - it's got to be the others!" Agumon   
and Biyomon started running as fast as their little legs could carry them, which turned out to be pretty fast. Yami followed   
them, and Renamon used her agility to get to the tops of the Spires, leaping from one to another easily. But before any of   
them could get too far, several Digimon appeared in front of them. There were two Hagurumon, a Gazimon, and a Centarumon   
wearing a Dark Ring. "Look, some more of those Digimon the boss wants us to get rid of!" Said Gazimon. "Get them, you   
guys!" The Hagurumon charged, and a few moments later were deleted by Renamon. "Uh-oh," Gazimon said nervously as he was   
suddenly outnumbered. "Hold up! I don't need to waste my precious time on you! Centarumon, get them!" "Solar Ray!" They   
dodged the attack. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon tried to break the Dark Ring but missed, hitting a Control Spire and cracking   
it. Biyomon tried with her Pecking Attack, but couldn't get close to the rampaging Champion. Neither could Renamon. "He's   
too strong!" "Don't those Spires stop Digivolution?" "Normal Digivolution only," Renamon said. "Well then, there's no   
problem for us." "Good point."  
"Renamon, Digivolve to…Youkomon!"  
"Fox Tail Fire Balls!" The red flames shot forward, and though Centarumon dodged most of them, one hit the Dark Ring and   
destroyed it. The other six hit the Control Spire Agumon had hit earlier, causing it to crumble and be destroyed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well! There's another chappy for you lot!  
Yami: *is curled up in corner, tramatized*  
Renamon: *sighs*  
Ken: *sighs*  
Um, R&R? Please? 


	6. Sorry for the Hiatus, here's what you've

Renamon: Should I say it?  
Ken: I think you should.  
Renamon: *clears throat* It has come to the attention of everyone that Chaos Chao has been seriously abusing her Authoress Privileges.  
Ken: Therefore, she's going to a 'Treat your characters with something resembling respect' Seminar, and has to cover the bills for all of Yami Yugi's therapy. So she isn't here right now.  
Renamon: Payment might take a while, since Chaos has no source of income except the spare change she finds on floors, so until she gets back we're going to host the fic.  
Ken: *reading ahead* Oh boy...too bad Yami's still in therapy, considering whats happening in this chapter -  
Renamon: Shush! No spoilers!  
*We don't own Yugioh OR Digimon. Be thankful. Be VERY thankful.*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, nuts!"  
  
Gazimon ran off, helped along by a Pepper Breath to the tail.  
  
"Just as I thought!"  
  
The group looked up to see the Digimon Emperor fly up on his Airdramon.  
  
"What do you want?" Yami wasn't quite in the mood for trivial conversation.  
  
"I just wanted to congratulate you on that splendid example of Dark Digivolution you two just did. I have an offer for you - join my side and you'll be greatly rewarded!"  
  
"And if I were, to decline?"  
  
"Then you die. Simple choice, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes, quite simple. Let me think -how about no chance in the seven hells?"  
  
"Brave words. Let's see how brave you'll be after a few weeks in my dungeons! Flymon, attack!"  
  
A Digimon strongly resembling a giant bee flew up from out of nowhere.  
  
"Brown Stinger!"  
  
The attack knocked everyone on the ground down, and Flymon grabbed the unconscious Yami and took off. The Digimon Emperor followed on his Airdramon.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Youkomon didn't wait for her companions to get up - she ran after the retreating Airdramon. Agumon and Biyomon scampered after her as best they could.  
Youkomon went all-out, trying to get to Yami. The Flymon was gone from sight, but she knew that the Digimon Emperor would lead her to her partner. The Airdramon suddenly dove, over at the area where the Control Spires had been blowing up before. Youkomon forced herself to run faster.  
  
Around a Spire, over a hill, and there were a bunch of humans and Digimon, facing a Orochimon. The Digimon Emperor that was hovering just out of reach behind the Ultimate.  
  
"Give it up, Digidestined!" The Emperor sneered. "You're no match for Orochimon, and I've already got everything I need! See you later - NOT!"  
  
He flew away, and the humans and Digimon began trying to beat Orochimon. They blew away several heads, only to have the heads regenerate.  
  
"Guys that's not going to work! You have to destroy the right head, or we'll never beat him!"  
  
"Great, now he tells us," said a blond boy with a gangster accent. "Blow 'em away, Gargomon!"  
  
"Sure thing! Gargo Laser!"  
  
A machine gun toting rabbit/dog blew away one of the heads all by himself. The other Digimon and their partners were having the same amount of luck. Youkomon paused to take a headcount.  
  
Eleven humans, each with one Digimon at either Rookie, Champion, or Armor level, against one Ultimate. Their odds were very bad.  
  
"Inferno Blast!"  
  
Two Digimon were hit and de-Digivolved to Gatomon and Patamon. One very small boy was not fighting - a smart move since his Digimon Labramon was a Rookie. Youkomon saw Orochimon aiming another attack, and it was going to hit those two before they could get out of the way.  
  
"Yugi, Labramon, watch out!"  
  
Youkomon bolted forward before she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Inferno Blast!"  
  
"Crimson Wheel!"  
  
Youkomon's attack intercepted the other attack, canceling out both and drawing a lot of attention.  
  
"What da heck is THAT?!?!"  
  
Orochimon roared in anger, but Youkomon held her ground, shielding the Labramon and the boy.  
  
"Inferno Blast!"  
  
It hit dead-on, but Youkomon didn't let any of it hit the other two. Then she attacked.  
  
"Fox Tail Fire Balls!"  
  
They hit the center head and deleted it - and since that was the real head the rest deleted as well. Youkomon turned and collapsed in exhaustion.  
Everyone there stayed away from her, and they kept the boy she had protected from going near her. His Digimon stayed right by his partner's side.  
  
"That's a Youkomon," said a boy with spiky hair, a laptop, and a Tentomon partner.  
  
"A Dark Digimon! Probably sent by the Digimon Emperor," said a short boy with a Digmon partner. Youkomon found her voice.  
  
"If I was sent by the Digimon Emperor, why would I risk my life to save any of you?"  
  
"To trick us," shot back the boy.  
  
Just then, a faint cry reached them.  
  
"Tai! Taaaaaiiiiiii!"  
  
The tall boy with the big hair jumped.  
  
"Agumon?"  
  
Agumon and Biyomon reached the area moments later, and the first thing they did was be embraced by their partners.  
  
"Oh Agumon, don't you ever leave me like that again!"  
  
"Of course I won't, Tai!"  
  
Youkomon got to her feet.  
  
"Watch it - she could attack!"  
  
"Why would she attack?"  
  
"Agumon, did you get hit in the head or something? That's a Dark Digimon!" The Tentomon buzzed nervously.  
  
"She's the one that saved Agumon from the Digimon Emperor!" Biyomon said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she and her partner got the Dark Ring off!"  
  
"Partner?"  
  
Meanwhile, Youkomon stood in front of the one she had saved.  
  
"So like him…" she murmured.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Yugi."  
  
"Motou?"  
  
"Yes, how -"  
  
Yugi's next words were cut off when Youkomon began laughing.  
  
"Excuse me," Labramon said. "But what's so funny?"  
  
"I lose my partner, and find the thing he's been looking for since I met him in the same hour! It's really quite ironic. And Yami does so look like him, too."  
  
"Yami!?! Your partner is MY Yami?!?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Holy moly! Yami sure did get himself a kick-butt partner!"  
  
"Why thank you Jounouchi."  
  
"Excuse us," said everyone but Yugi, Taya, Tristan, Joey, Agumon, and Biyomon. "Can we pleased be filled in?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sign: Yes, that was probably lame. Oh well. R&R, why don't you? 


	7. OMG, its another chapter! Yay!

Hey, Chaos Chao here. Sorry for the long wait for this chappy. (Yami Yugi's bills cost a little more money than I thought they would.)  
  
Yami: And if you'd been a more caring Authoress, I wouldn't have been in therapy in the first place. I'm just glad I could win the photos and the negatives from those idiots before they got too far...  
  
Far off Voice: I still think you cheated somehow!  
  
Renamon: Just because Yami Malik lost Negative Five Billion to 2000 on the first turn...I wish he'd stop coming to complain.  
  
Yeah, Renamon you'd better run him off again.  
  
Renamon: Can do. *Leaves*  
  
Ken: *sweatdrops* Anyway, getting on back to the fic...  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot! After this chappy, there won't be many until I figure out exactly what happened at the end of Battle City. Cross my heart, a big chappy when I do see the end and get back to writing this fic!  
  
In distance: "Diamond Storm!" "AHHHHHH!"  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yami, if you would?  
  
Yami: Chaos Chao doesn't own Yugioh, or Digimon. She also doesn't own the Giant Mallet of Doom, but she's borrowing it from another Authoress's Yami in case of flames today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
"Put 'em in with the other one," a voice said, and Yami felt something carrying him.  
  
Then he was ungraciously tossed into a dark room and the door locked behind him.  
  
"I'm going to be feeling that one later," He muttered as he pushed himself to a sitting position.  
  
A noise revealed someone standing behind him.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yami started, turned. Behind him was a skinny kid with violet eyes and straight lavender hair.  
  
As they each got a good look at each other, the other boy muttered an apology. Yami, however, got to his feet.  
  
"Did you just say Yugi?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought you might be him…"  
  
"I've been looking for him!"  
  
"Really? Your name wouldn't be Yami by any chance, would it?"  
  
"Yes, that's my name. I suppose Aibou has been looking for me too?"  
  
"Aibou?" "That's my name for Yugi," Yami clarified.  
  
"He was when I met him, but then this happened…"  
  
Yami saw the other boy pause.  
  
"Oh, I'd better introduce myself. I'm Ken."  
  
"Ken? But from what I've been told, you -"  
  
"I know, he's me but not me, sort of. I have no idea how it happened, but he started walking around as a separate person a week ago."  
  
"And had you locked up for safe-keeping? This is beginning to sound a bit too familiar for my liking…but all that aside I think we should get out of here."  
  
"Don't think I haven't tried," Ken said.  
  
"My problem is I have to save Wormon too, and the Emperor has my Digivice."  
  
Yami checked his pocket.  
  
"And mine. This is going to be interesting."  
  
A light growling noise made itself known, making Ken turn beet-red.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything since I got here…"  
  
Yami blinked, then checked his other pocket. Sure enough, the berries were fine.  
  
"I knew saving these was a good idea. Here."  
  
"Thanks, but don't you need some?"  
  
"I don't eat."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why does everyone I meet in this dimension think that's abnormal? I'm a spirit, I don't require food."  
  
Ken just blinked, and Yami knew he was going to be busy explaining things for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, that's why I borrowed the Mallet.  
  
*waves Mallet of Doom*  
  
Review please, especially if you have info on the end of Battle City! But don't you dare flame me! 


	8. SWEET MOTHER MAGOO ITS AN UPDATE!

BEHOLD! I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW CHAPTER! ALL SHALL READ MY FIC AND TREMBLE...or review. Actually, I'd prefer it if you just reviewed.  
  
Ken: Hey, wow. Chaos Chao is back.  
  
Renamon: I told you she wasn't dead. Now you owe me five bucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I know its been a while, but if you try hard enough, you MIGHT remember what the last seven of these things said. Just a thought!

* * *

As soon as they had finished explaining things, the group left the area where the Control Spires still stood. Youkomon stayed right by Yugi's side as they listened to Izzy talk.  
  
"Okay, so we need to get to the Digimon Emperor's base, free Yugi's Yami and Ken, and find a way to stop whatever his plans are."  
  
"By the way," Youkomon asked, "If Ken was the Digimon Emperor, how are they two people now?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how, but the Digimon Emperor seems to have found a way to exist more or less independent of Ken. Remember, he's really just a negative personality extension of Ken that was empowered by his Dark Spore."  
  
At the blanks looks he received, Izzy sighed and quickly said, "The Digimon Emperor is just his darker, meaner side."  
  
"The Digimon Emperor is Ken's Yami? And here I thought Yami Malik was bad!"  
  
"Cheer up Joey!" Terriermon said.  
  
"Easy for you ta say, you neva met him."  
  
Taya and Tristan gave agreeing shudders.  
  
"Well, yeah," Terriermon admitted, "But we can't do any good if you're going to run home and start crying like a baby!"  
  
"Grr, who'ya callin' a baby!"  
  
Everybody laughed, and after sticking his tongue out at his partner Digimon Joey laughed as well.  
  
"So, seriously," Joey said once the laughter died down, "How DO we find dis guy's base? Didn' you guys say it moves around all the time?"  
  
"Well, yes, and that normally makes it hard to track," Izzy said, "But now we'll be able to find it easily, because the Digimon Emperor now has Yami Yugi's Digivice."  
  
"And that means we can find them by following the Digivice's signal! Like when we were trying to find the Eighth Child!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Who's the Eighth Child?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Over here," Kari said with a wave.  
  
They paused as Izzy whipped out his ever-present laptop computer and began typing frantically.  
  
"EUREKA!" He yelled after ten minutes, scaring the others that had been waiting, "I got it! And it's not too far away either - see, here it is, just south of us, and moving west!"  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for - let's GO!" Davis yelled.  
... 

...

...  
"You've been here for this long and that's the only escape plan you've come up with so far?" Yami asked.  
  
"I know it's a little cliché," Ken grumbled, "And if you've formulated any better plans by now, I'd love to hear them."  
  
Yami frowned, then sighed.  
  
"I know, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just…does it really have to be that cliché?"  
  
"Blame the movie industry, not me. C'mon, lets get this over with."  
  
The two of them moved to stand right in front of the door. Just outside were two Digimon guards, a Hagurumon and a Gazimon. Even through the door, Ken and Yami could hear the two complaining about how bored and hungry they were.  
  
"I can't believe we agreed to take two-day shifts," Gazimon was whining.  
  
"It was your idea," Hagurumon countered.  
  
"Just shut up, bolts-for-brains."  
  
Ken opened his mouth.  
  
"**Oh boy, that was sure a feast! I don't think I've ever been this full in my life!**" Ken said loudly.  
  
"**Me neither**," Yami loudly agreed, "**And there is enough left over food in here to feed an army!**"  
  
"_You call that acting?_" Ken hissed at Yami.  
  
"_Do I look like an actor to you?_" Yami growled back.  
  
Meanwhile, Gazimon and Hagurumon suddenly began paying rapt attention to the prison cell.  
  
"What are those humans talking about?" Hagurumon wondered.  
  
"Whatever it is," Gazimon said as Ken's voice began listing all sorts of delicious edibles, "It's making me even hungrier!"  
  
"**I'm sure glad no one else knows about this secret stash of food**," Yami stated in a yell, "**Now we can have it all for ourselves!**"  
  
"Oh, that's it," Gazimon snarled, wiping drool off his chin, "I have gotta see this! Open the door Hagurumon!"  
  
Hagurumon, also drooling, stuck the key into the lock and opened the door. The two Digimon barged in to see Ken standing there with an innocent expression on his face.  
  
"Okay, where's this huge feast supposed to be, human?" Gazimon growled.  
  
"What huge feast?" Ken asked.  
  
"You and that other human were just going on and on about it," Hagurumon snapped, "Hey, you two better not be trying to pull any funny stuff…"  
  
"We aren't pulling anything," Yami said, standing behind the Digimon, "Don't you see all the food?"  
  
"What food? This cell's barer than a Skullgraymon's bones," Gazimon said as he and Hagurumon turned around to confront the spirit.  
  
The Sennen Eye was glowing brightly on Yami's forehead, but neither Digimon noticed it.  
  
"Why, that food over there," Yami said in a friendly voice as he turned the two around again.  
  
Gazimon and Hagurumon gasped in shock. How in the Digital World could they have missed all that food?! There were virtual mountains of every single dish possible filling the back of the cell, and it smelled simply divine!  
  
"YES! There IS a programmer!" Hagurumon squealed as he and Gazimon shoved their way past Ken to grab plates of food and start pigging out.  
  
Ken kept blinking and rubbing his eyes, even while Yami was pulling him out of the cell by his arm. But still, Gazimon and Hagurumon seemed to be eating their weight in air.  
  
"Is this permanent?" Ken wondered.  
  
"It should wear off eventually," Yami reassured him, "And besides, you don't need to worry about those two - can't you hear how happy they are?"  
  
"Are you really sure?" Ken asked.  
  
"Hey you two, we'll lock the door so no one else bothers you while you're eating," Yami called into the cell.  
  
"That'd be great, thanks guys!" the evil Digimon called over their shoulders as Yami locked them in.  
  
"I guess they are happier," Ken agreed.  
  
"Where should we go now?"  
  
"Wormon should be in one of the lower cells," Ken said, "I hope he's been doing okay…"  
  
"Lead the way, then," Yami said, silently wondering of the fate of Yugi and Youkomon in his absence.  
  
Still, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had a funny feeling that both of them were a lot closer than he thought.

* * *

For those undoubtably few of you that are still reading my fic - can I cook, or can't I?


	9. I really should update faster, right?

Wow. Look at that, a hiccup update!

I.E., I update now and you won't see any others for some time if current writing trends continue.

Disclaimer: Other chapters have this. Read them and compare!

* * *

- 

"Okay, you guys didn't exactly mention how huge an' creepy dis guys' fortress is…"

"He's an egomaniac who calls himself an _Emperor_, Joey," Tristan sighed, "You have to EXPECT something weird like this!"

"A giant flying black rock mountain of DOOM!" Joey cried, "How do ya expect dat? Huh? TELL ME HOW!"

"You mind not screaming in terror when we're so close to the enemy base, Joey?" Davis grumbled, rubbing his sore ear.

"Hey, he's got a point," Terriermon pointed out.

"Will you _boys_ stop acting like _idiots_ already so we can **plan**!" Taya shrieked, now completely fed up.

"We weren't being idiots," Veemon and Betamon - Davis' and Tristan's partnered Digimon - mumbled.

"Okay," began Izzy, "Here's what we have to do. The Digimon Emperor is probably going to expect us to attack his fortress, since he didn't even try and conceal Yami's Digivice."

"So, does that mean we sneak in?" Cody asked.

"Well, no, because if we DON'T attack head-on, he's going to expect that we'll be trying to infiltrate his base."

"Okay, so we can't attack 'cuz he's expecting us to do that, and we can't not attack 'cuz he's expecting us to do that too…" Tai groaned, "How are we supposed to attack and not attack at the same time?"

"Actually," Yugi mentioned, "I think we're going to do both. Right, Izzy?"

- 

"_Precisely_," Izzy beamed, pleased someone else had reached the conclusions of his brilliant plan.

"How does that work?" Labramon asked his partner.

"We need to split into groups," Yugi continued, "One group will launch an attack on the fortress. They'll need to draw off as many Digimon from the Emperor's base as possible."

"And then the other force can sneak in," Izzy concluded.

"…Um…well, _actually_," Yugi hesitated, not wanting to offend Izzy but unable to resist pointing out a flaw in the strategy.

"What?"

"If the Digimon Emperor expects us to either attack head-on, or to try sneaking in, then he'll also be prepared for us trying to do both as it's the next logical maneuver we can make."

"So what should we do?"

"…Um, well…the group sneaking in has to actually be two groups. One group will try to sneak its way to the main controls of the fortress. They'll be spotted, and the Emperor will send his soldiers that haven't gone after the frontal assault group to take them out. This lets the second group sneak around undetected."

"**Prodigious**! I get it now - its like chess, and you have a feint inside a feint! Good thinking, Yugi!"

Yugi blushed, embarrassed.

Soon the groups were decided. Davis, Tai, Taya, Kari, Tristan, and their Digimon would be group A: full frontal assault. Joey, Cody, TK, Yolei, and their Digimon would be group B: sneak in and then attack. Yugi, Izzy, and their Digimon would be group C: sneak in and then stay sneaky. Youkomon chose to join group C, while Biyomon would head off and try to find some reinforcements for group A, who would probably need them.

As soon as everyone knew who to go with, they all headed out.

Consequently, the first thing about the situation on the Digimon Emperor's monitors was Davis, wiggling his butt at the camera and singing, '_Nyah-nyah nyah-nyah nyah nyah!_'

A huge wave of Dark Digimon - mostly Hagurumon - was thusly sent out to crush the impudent one.

While that was going on, the other groups were sneaking up on the flying base from behind. Joey and TK's group lead the first charge, blasting indiscriminately and heading forward.

When Yugi, Labramon, Izzy, Tentomon, and Youkomon landed in one of the smoking holes this resulted in, Youkomon de-Digivolved back to Renamon in order to slip inside.

Heading for the dungeon levels, Yugi lead the way, confident that his feelings would lead him straight to his Yami.


End file.
